A Beautiful Thing
by Malley
Summary: Lisbon is conflicted about her actions at the end of 3.14 and Jane tries to convince her that she did the right thing.  Major spoilers for the ending in 3.14-Blood for Blood. Some jisbon fluffiness inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **It's on my birthday list though

***Spoilers for Episode 3.14-Blood for Blood***

**A/N:** Finally some inspiration! I haven't posted (or even written) a story since episode 3.08 back in November! Happy to be back :) Nice to see that Jane has taken Lisbon over to the Dark Side with him at the end of this episode. When Jane looked at the guard and said that he had just witnessed "a beautiful thing" I looked at my sister and said that I had an idea for a response fic! A few hours later, this story came about! That's enough background information, on to the story!

A Beautiful Thing

Teresa Lisbon had finally returned home after the DeGeorge murder case had been wrapped up. She let herself in her apartment and then leaned with her back against the door after closing it. The inner turmoil from the events that had transpired earlier that day was nagging her mind-and her heart. Had she done the right thing? Or did she choose the wrong course of action? Was it justice or was it an injustice? _Agent_ Lisbon saw it one way. _Teresa_ Lisbon saw it a different way.

A sudden knock on her apartment door drew Lisbon out of her introspection.

"That better not be-" Lisbon mumbled as she turned and opened her apartment door. "Jane. Of course."

"Hello to you too, Lisbon. Expecting a hot date or something?" Jane asked in response to Lisbon's less than cheery greeting.

"Yeah. A date with peace and quiet. Ever heard of it?" Lisbon replied sarcastically as Jane strolled inside.

"Peace and quiet; where's the fun in that?" Jane asked, causing Lisbon to roll her eyes. "Besides I come bearing gifts."

Jane placed the bag he had been carrying on Lisbon's kitchen table. He pulled out a napkin and then reached into the bag again to retrieve a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles, which he then placed upon the napkin. Lisbon looked down at the delectable doughnut that Jane placed in front of her.

"Forget how many calories are in it, Lisbon. You've been a wild woman today. You went along with one of my stunts and then you let a killer go free. I think you can eat the doughnut after all of that."

Lisbon grabbed the doughnut off of the table and took a bite of it.

"Was there something you wanted, Jane? Or are you just that dead-set on making me shoot you one of these days?" she asked as she made her way over to her couch.

Jane grabbed a doughnut for himself and then followed Lisbon to the couch. He sat down next to her and said:

"I figured you'd be beating yourself up by now about whether or not you did the right thing with Trina. So, I thought I'd come check on you, Grumpy."

Lisbon glared at him.

"Do you have to be right about everything?"

Jane smiled at her.

"It is what the CBI pays me for."

Lisbon let out an annoyed sigh.

"Talk to me." Jane urged. "Otherwise, your guilty conscience is going to keep you awake all night. Trust me on that one."

Lisbon took a small nibble out of her doughnut before looking down at the floor, trying to avert herself from Jane's unwavering gaze. As annoyed as she was at him for forcing her to have to make the decision regarding Trina's situation, she was somewhat glad that he was here. Even if she really didn't want to talk about what happened, Lisbon knew that if anyone could turn the situation around and not make her feel guilty about her decision, it would be Jane.

"I don't know if what I did was right or wrong."

"You gave a little girl her life back."

"But she killed someone, Jane. And she admitted it in front of me, no thanks to you. By all accounts I should have sent her to juvie."

"But not sending her will make all the difference, Lisbon. Trina now has a chance to make a life for herself with her Aunt Jodi." Jane defended. "What good would spending all of that unnecessary time in the juvenile system do for her? Not enough for it to be the right thing to do, that's for sure."

"I still don't know Jane."

"Maybe this will help convince you."

Jane reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Lisbon. She unfolded it and then stared in disbelief at its contents. It was a hand-drawn picture of some of her favorite things in a border around the page. There was a hockey jersey and hockey stick, a penguin, a police badge and some handcuffs. In the center of the paper, surrounded by the sketches, were the words: _Thank-you Teresa_. Lisbon looked incredulously as Jane.

"I stopped over there to check on Trina on my way to Marie's to pick up some doughnuts. She asked if I could give that to you to say thanks for helping her." Jane explained.

"It's beautiful." Lisbon whispered.

"And that talent would have gone to waste if Trina went to juvie."

Lisbon slowly nodded.

"Lisbon, you know that what you did was right. You know from your own life that now she's free from the abuse, Trina has her entire life ahead of her. Just think, when Trina becomes a famous artist, it'll be because of you that she was given that opportunity. It was a beautiful thing that you did back there."

"I could see myself in her, Jane. I think that's why I couldn't let her take the fall for her father's murder. I know what it's like to have an abusive father and then be placed in the foster care system. Seeing my father commit suicide and then going from foster home to foster home while trying to stay together with my brothers," Lisbon shuddered at that dark memory. "Trina will definitely fare much better with her Aunt than in the foster care."

"Good. I'm glad we agree." Jane said, dramatically pretending to brush his hands clean. "My work is done."

Lisbon smiled slightly.

"Thanks Jane."

Before she realized what she was doing, Lisbon leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek. They both seemed to be caught off guard by Lisbon's response, but Jane's surprise quickly transformed into a smile as he put his arm around Lisbon's shoulders and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So does this mean that you're not mad at me any more?" Jane asked.

"Don't push your luck, Jane."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Awww, Jisbon makes me happy... Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've read about the next two episodes scheduled for this month, and they sound fantastic! Hopefully more response fictions will ensue, school and work permitting of course :)

Reviews are most welcome!


End file.
